


More than a slave

by Reaper1313



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Vaako - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper1313/pseuds/Reaper1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven has always been a slave but today she not a slave, she so much more.</p><p>I know there werent any slave in Chronicle of Riddick. I feel like Necromongers would have slaves for dirty work they won't do. Vaako was just given commander status.</p><p>Do not own Vaako or Riddick movie or Dame Vaako haven is original character</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a slave

**Author's Note:**

> Love feedback please

“Haven, Commander Vaako wishes to see you.” One of the slaves said.  
“Thank you.” I walked down the hallways to Vaako’s room. What did he wish to see me for? He didn’t command me to come. I rapped softly on his door.  
“Come it!” Vaako’s voice demanded from inside the room.  
“You wished to see me, Commander Vaako?”  
“You know how I feel about you calling me Commander.” His stern, intense hazel-green eyes tore through me; I glanced away quickly.  
“I am sorry, Vaako.” He rose from his chair; his armor clattered with his movements as he came towards me. He walked past me, stopping directly behind where I stood. I could feel his cold armor through my dress; goose-bumps spread all over my skin. “Vaa-“my words caught in my throat as I felt his warm lips brush against my skin. I could feel a knot start to grow in my stomach. I had never felt anything like this before; how have I not? It felt amazing; under verse help me.  
“I see you watching me in the halls.” He said, kissing me again. “I see what lies underneath those hazel eyes, desire and lust.” Another kiss, “I want you too. I want to take you and make you mine.”  
“What about Dame Vaako?”  
“We all know she’s an unfaithful bitch, who only wants power. I want you in ways that I’ve never wanted her.” He said sliding one strap of my dress off of my shoulder. The knot in my stomach grew more intense. It felt like there was a fire straining to be quenched inside of me. I bit my lip to stop a moan that was threatening to escape.  
“I am a slave, Vaako. I must do whatever it is you wish upon me.” I said pushing the other strap of my dress off, causing my gown to fall upon the floor, leaving me naked in his presence.  
“You are not a slave right now, Haven. Tell me, do you want this? If you say no, then I will leave.” My name sounded so sweet and erotic coming from his lips. His voice could be so strong and harsh yet so soothing and warm.  
“I want you, Vaako. I have always wanted you.” I said, gaining the courage to turn and face him. Within his arms I kissed him with every ounce of desire that was emanating from my body. I helped him remove his armor, which was a somewhat difficult task. Once it was off all we had to do was remove his underclothes. There Vaako stood, in all his glory. His well-defined body looked sculpted from the gods. His enormous manhood stood erect, making me turn fifty shades of red. A big grin was plastered across his handsome face as he looked at me. Vaako lifted me, and carried me to his bed. We kissed passionately, out tongues fighting for dominance. His kiss slowly traveled down my body to my breasts. As his lips engulfed one of my nipples, I wanted to scream out from the shock of pleasure that I felt. It was as if fireworks were going off. He changed his attention to my other nipple before trailing down the rest of my body with his lips. Vaako reached his intended destination, my vagina. He spread my lips, and blew suddenly on my clitoris. “Oh my, Vaako.”  
“We’re just getting started.” Vaako began devouring me with his tongue as my body jerked against him. Firmly he held me down to keep me still. Many girls talk about how amazing this moment felt. Words can’t describe how wonderful it felt. My hands grabbed for his braided hair, pulling it gently. “Haven,” he growled.  
“Please? I can’t take any more; I need you inside of me.” He positioned himself over me and asked if I was ready. I nodded as he slowly entered me. The pain brought tears to my eyes; Vaako wiped away the drops and continued to ease in and out of me. The pain began to cease as the pleasure rose. “Harder, Vaako!”  
“You’re so tight around me, it feels good.” Vaako moaned, thrusting harder into me. Moan after moan escaped from my lips; the pressure was seeping into my core. My nails dug into Vaako’s back; he roared. His hands held onto the headboard as he thrust forward with all his might. Sweat dripped off of our bodies.  
“I feel like I am going to explode.”  
“Let it come, don’t hold back. I want everyone to hear you, to know you’re mine.”  
“Vaako!” I screamed as I came, echoing throughout the halls as my body shook. Vaako came inside of me, filling me with his seed. He dropped beside me on the bed and pulled me close.  
“There’s something you have that Dame Vaako will never have.”  
“What’s that?”  
“My love Haven,” Vaako said Kissing me, he pulled me in closer.  
“And you have mine.” We laid there holding each other for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes when we heard a high pitched scream calling out Vaako’s name through the halls.  
“The Dame is coming,” we both chuckled.


End file.
